Case Closed Who is Conan Edogawa?
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: After the fourth movie but before the fifth. During an attempt at getting her parents back together Rachel is taken hostage...and Conan is shot by some old not too friendly faces. What is going to happen when Rachel is held at gun point and a wounded Conan is held at Knife point with a dangerous gun shot wound by two certain criminals while two females worked with them? Read! T
1. Chapter 1

**Mega Case Closed AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if one day when Rachel had set up another 'accidental meeting' between her parents at a diner something went majorly wrong. A man with a gun and a grudge against Conan came in…shooting Conan and taking Rachel hostage with the gun aimed at her head and her unable to fight back. Watch how this unleashes Conan's true potential. AU OOC)**

"Conan-kun!" Rachel shouted worried when the boy standing next to her, Conan Edogawa, suddenly fell forward with a surprised look on his face and a crimson stain beginning to bleed through his shirt and coat. He was unconscious before he had hit the floor.

"Nobody move!" A man with a crazed expression on his face said grabbing Rachels arms and holding them behind her as he pointed a gun at her head. Rachel, Richard, Eva, Serena, and Conan were in a diner with the rest of the Junior Detective League. Rachel had set her parents to meet up on 'accident' earlier and dragged Conan and Serena along to keep an eye on things while the Junior Detective League followed them out of boredom.

"Wha-? You bastard!" Richard said recognizing the crazed looking man that had just recently escaped from prison. Kevin, a man that had held Rachel hostage once already and had tried to kill thirteen people, Eva included.

"You're the guy from before." Rachel said vaguely recognizing the man who had once held her hostage with a knife.

"Heh glad to see you recall. None of you move or else she dies, and then perhaps I'll get to work on someone else." Kevin said snarling at the others while Richard growled and moved to cover Eva with his body protectively as she checked on Conan.

"What the hell do you want Kevin? Revenge? To finish what you started? What?!" Richard demanded glaring darkly at the man who he had once called his friend.

"You know this guy Richard?" Eva asked looking up at her husband confused as Conan began to come back around to consciousness.

"Hehe Revenge? Of course I want revenge! If it wasn't for that little brat I could have gotten away with everything! I wouldn't have been sent to prison if it wasn't for him!" Kevin said insanely as he waved the gun towards where Conan was just barely beginning to realize what had happened as Eva quickly moved to protect him with her body, causing Richard to move in order to protect _her_.

"So you're still carrying a grudge against Conan? Why? I'm one of the ones that kept you from dying after I discovered you were the killer! Why go after a little kid?" Richard demanded glaring darkly at the man holding his daughter hostage.

"You think you actually did anything? You fool! I'm not an idiot! That brat did the test with the salt water all on his own, you were angry at him for leaving which means you didn't even know about it. He was the one to grab the cards I had left behind and made it look like you did when you still had your hands full with this girl. HE WAS THE ONE WHO RUINED MY ENTIRE PLAN!" Kevin roared causing Richard to blink slightly while Eva looked shocked and confused and the Junior Detective League were cowering scared in a corner except for Vi who was discreetly calling the police on a cell phone she had swiped from a nearby bystander who was watching everything in horror.

"I hate it…when they have…guns…" Conan muttered to himself as he forced himself to get to his knees before sitting up completely and turning to face Kevin, his blue jacket stained purple by the spreading crimson blood.

"Conan-kun!" Eva and Rachel both said when they saw him moving, how Rachel had seen him move when he was behind both Eva and Richard was a mystery.

"I'm fine. Oi mister Simms! It's me your after right? So why not take me hostage instead of Rachel-nee-chan? Also it'd be easier to hold onto someone smaller and who doesn't know karate wouldn't it?" Conan asked coughing up a bit of blood as he struggled to stand on his own two feet.

"I thought about that brat and that's when I made a few new friends in prison." Kevin said grinning wickedly as three people stood up as well, the only male grabbing Conan and holding a knife to his throat while the two females merely stood there and smirked.

"The assassin, Mia Rierdan, and the dentist, Karen Keeler you two busted out as well then?" Richard asked rhetorically as he narrowed his eyes at the two women before turning to glance at the man holding Conan, causing his blood to boil when he noticed it was the bastard that had shot those three detectives and tried to kill Rachel too!

"And the therapist Dr. Clemandale." Richard said while Eva stood up, ready to fight in order to get Conan and Rachel back.

"Mind explaining who the two women and the man with the gun holding our daughter hostage is Richard?" Eva asked her husband although her eyes never wavered from the one person of the four she did know.

"I can tell you that Aunt Eva." Conan said coughing up a bit more blood as the purple stain on his blue jacket spread a little further.

"You already know Dr. Clemandale so I'll just skip him and start with the other two ladies shall I? Let's start with the professional assassin Mia Rierdan." Conan said motioning to the woman indicated with his hand as he smirked while everyone focused on what he was saying.

"Ms. Rierdan is a professional assassin hired by Yancely when he broke out of prison a while back in order to get revenge on Uncle Richard. She specializes in strangulation, particularly strangulation with a wire that she kept hidden in her necklace pendant. She had gotten close to strangling Uncle Richard when I managed to hit the other end of the wire out of her hand and keep her busy while the cops were coming." Conan said causing everyone to look at the frail looking business woman shocked as she merely smirked and walked towards Conan.

"Good to see you remember me Conan-kun although I still want to know how you managed to kick that softball hard enough to fracture my wrist." Mia said running one long fingernail down Conan's cheek and cutting a small line where her finger trailed.

"Trademark secret. Now onto the dentist Karen Keeler. Ms. Keeler had murdered Burt Barnes for kidnapping and murdering her brother when she was seven. She had tried to use Amy as a witness in her near perfect Alibi but I realized the trick she used. You see she didn't know it but at her office waiting room Amy had taken the Ace of Hearts out of the deck of Kaiba Yamen playing cards and put it in her pocket as a 'lucky card'. When Ms. Keeler finished working on Amy she had knocked her out with the medicine and took her to Ms. Keeler's apartment which was right next door to Mrs. Barnes and decorated to look exactly like the waiting room in her office. There she woke Amy up to watch the beginning of Kaiba Yamen and gave her some more medicine to knock her out before leaving the room for a minute, during which time Amy took the card out of her pocket and placed it in the Kaiba Yamen deck on the table in her apartment. When Amy was knocked out by the medicine again Ms. Keeler went next door and killed Mr. Barnes before returning to her apartment and driving Amy back to the dentist office where she woke the girl up in time to see the last of the Kaiba Yamen episode." Conan said smirking although he seemed to be having a harder time breathing while Karen walked up to Conan and patted the top of his head.

"And instead of taking it to the police or informing anyone you went to my apartment by yourself and revealed the proof of how I committed the murder and how you knew it was me, you even showed me the two Aces' of Hearts in the deck there. That's why I had suddenly turned myself in even though the police had taken me off the suspect list." Karen finished as she kissed Conan's cheek, causing him to turn five new shades of red much to her amusement.

"And of course there's the final escapee of the bunch. Kevin Simms. He had been the one who had shot Inspector McGuire and Dr. Agase with an arrow blowgun. He is also the one who poisoned you with the chocolates you thought came from Uncle Richard, Aunty. He got the idea from someone you should remember, Jo Murakami." Conan said coughing up a little blood as his face returned to its normal color…aside from the red lipstick mark on the right side of his face and the shallow wound on the left side.

"You mean the man that held me hostage at the police station all those years ago?" Eva asked shocked while Richard and Rachel both flinched at the reminder.

"That's the one. He was released from prison a week before Inspector McGuire was shot with the arrow. He tried finding Uncle to apologize for what he had done that day because he had been desperate at the time. He ran into Mr. Simms and talked about what had happened, which is where Mr. Simms got the idea to use playing cards while attacking those close to Uncle in order to throw the blame onto Mr. Murakami and off of himself. Along with those Uncle knew, he attacked his main targets the woman who was responsible for him losing his sense of taste and others who he believed mocked him about his job. He blew out the windows in that underwater restaurant while we were all gathered there for a supposed business meeting with Number Nine on the Death list. I realized it was him cause when he killed Number Seven, the woman who had caused his loss of taste, cause he kicked my can of orange juice while running from the scene during a blackout. It got on his suit legs which pointed to him as well as the cork that Number Seven had painted a cat face on into his suit pocket when she slipped it into his pocket to let us know that he was the killer. When we all managed to escape…he took Rachel hostage with a knife at her throat while me, Uncle, The Inspector, and Detective Santos ran after them. He demanded I bring him Santos's gun before he released Rachel and so I did but…the gun went off and I accidently shot Rachel in the leg, causing him to let go of her which is when Uncle had taken him out." Conan said coughing out a larger glob of blood as he looked remorseful at the memory of shooting Rachel although it had been necessary at the time.

"Nice try kid! I saw the look on your face when you lifted the gun. You were aiming and hit her on purpose! You wielded that gun like a professional and the bullet only grazed her! That wouldn't have happened if you weren't aiming!" Kevin said causing Conan to smirk slightly.

"Caught and remembered that eh? Of course I know how to aim and shoot a gun. My dad used to teach me when we went to Hawaii together, there was a shooting range right next to our villa and we went everyday. I didn't want to hurt Rachel but…it was injure her slightly and let her live…or you'd kill her and then the rest of us. So sorry if I pick Rachel-nee-chan over you." Conan said not sounding sorry in the slightest while Richard, Eva, and Rachel were shocked; they knew how good of an aim Conan would have to have in order to make that shot without risking killing Rachel…and the fact he could pull it off at only eight years old…

Just who was Conan Edogawa?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mega Case Closed AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So tell me. Why are you two helping these two? Especially since you both were only released on good behavior recently." Conan asked looking at Mia and Karen and causing them both to smile at him.

"It was the quickest way for us to find you, Cutie-kun." Karen said trailing a finger down Conan's chin with a smile on her lips.

"Eh? Why would you want to find me?" Conan asked blushing at the nickname she had given him although he looked confused.

"Because a mutual friend of ours and your mother told us _everything_." Mia said smirking while Conan's face drained of color at this.

"W-What friend?" Conan asked while everyone but Vai was looking at him concerned over how pale he turned.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me." An amused womans voice said as a woman with a hat on her head stood behind Kevin, pointing a gun at his head.

"Release Angel-chan _now_ Simms or else I'll splatter your brains all over the diner." The same womans voice said her voice now cold as ice while Rachel's eyes widened, as did Conan's.

"Move the gun lady or else I slit the kids throat!" Clemandale said sneering as he pointed the knife at the woman taking Kevin hostage. That was the moment two other women were waiting for.

Karen quickly grabbed Clemandale's outstretched arm and twisted his wrist so that he dropped the knife while Mia lashed out with a hidden wire to choke the guy. Karen quickly grabbed Conan and held him gently when Clemandale dropped him.

"You really shouldn't have threatened Cutie-kun Clemandale." Mia said with a dangerous smirk on her face as she tightened the wire ever so slightly.

"Yes. Mia, Chris-san, and I happen to be very protective of him. Isn't that right Cutie-kun?" Karen asked smiling down at Conan who was turning a whole new shade of red since Karen was hugging him tightly…with his face pressed against her chest.

"Can't…breath…" Conan managed to wheeze out causing Karen to release him from the hug instantly as she and Mia fretted over him.

"I'm sorry Cutie-kun. I didn't realize that you couldn't breath." Karen said fretting over Conan worriedly while the woman behind Kevin cocked her gun, although she was smirking in amusement at the other two women.

"Release Angel _now_." She ordered, causing Kevin to nervously remove his gun from Rachels head only to be knocked out cold by the woman behind him.

"You okay Angel?" She asked looking at Rachel who smiled in relief and turned to thank her rescuer.

"I'm fine…wait aren't you that actress Shannon Vineyard?" Rachel asked looking behind her at the brown haired woman, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of her.

"No Angel. I'm her daughter Chris Vineyard. I'm not surprised you got us confused though, mother and I were quite similar in appearance." Chris said smiling at Rachel who 'oh'ed in understanding at this while Richard and Eva fretted over their daughter.

"Chris-san! We need to get Cutie-kun to the hospital. Clemandale shot him remember!" Karen called over her should causing Chris to look at the bloodstain on Conan's outfit and narrow her eyes. Clemandale was brought back around to consciousness by a vicious kick to his side by a high heeled foot. Before he could get his bearings back though, Chris was already in his face with the barrel of the gun digging into the skin of his forehead.

"Give me one good reason why I should not splatter your brains for hurting Silver Bullet-kun, Clemandale?" Chris hissed dangerously, her eyes holding an incomprehensible amount of anger.

"Please don't do it Vineyard-san! He's not worth it!" Conan said although he coughed up a bit of blood, causing Rachel, Eva, Karen, and Mai to fret over him worriedly now.

"He _shot_ you Silver Bullet-kun!" Chris said looking at Conan weirdly.

"So? He's still not worth it." Conan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's Cutie-kun alright." Mai said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Not caring about himself and instead more focused on saving as many lives as he can." Karen finished with a small sigh of her own.

"Now let's get you to the hospital Cutie-kun." Karen said a moment later as she heard the ambulance sirens.


End file.
